


Sudden Hug

by GettingGreyer



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s03e06 The Portal, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettingGreyer/pseuds/GettingGreyer
Summary: Canon: Perfuma hugged Shadow Weaver.
Relationships: Perfuma/Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Sudden Hug

* * *

The arms wrapped around her body and pulled her in with a vice grip, the strength of which being entirely unexpected, that made her body turn rigid with utter shock. The limbs had seemingly struck out from thin air like tendril vines, surrounding her in a sudden suffocating grip.

And then, before she could even process what had occured, the arms fell away. And her body was left unbearably untouched. 

It had been years since Shadow Weaver last experienced a hug. She had forgotten the sensation entirely and while the force was unexpected and shocking, it was not entirely unpleasant.

**Author's Note:**

> This crack ship is consuming me. The utter hilarity of Perfuma hugging Shadow Weaver makes me die laughing, but the softness and intimacy of it also causes some serious and concerning shippy feels. I wrote this drabble as practice for a longer Shafuma (is that a good ship name?) fanwork. Hopefully I'll post it. I'm still working on the tone and how much of it I want it to be crack/humor vs. genuine fluff and angst.


End file.
